Let a woman in your life 1 - Friends
by Glenandme
Summary: Why is Joes wife so taken with the new ranch hand. All is not what it seems. I do not own Bonanza, no copyright infringement intended
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, if it isn't the new Mrs Cartwright"

Annie turned enthusiastically at the mention of her name.

Abigail Winters smiled demurely at her, flanked by her three constant companions.

"So how is married life then".

"Oh it's wonderful thank you" Annie beamed.

"We all wondered who Joe Cartwright would finally settle with didn't we?" She turned to her friends.

Annie's face fell a little.

Marsha Addams nodded agreement "yes we never thought he would ever get married, dearest Joe" .

Abigail leaned in patting Annie's arm. "If you ever need advise about Joe you come to me. I've known him for years".

"She must come to our sewing circle" Marsha smiled.

"Oh yes, I do believe its being held at my house this week. Oh sweet lord I must buy some pastries you've reminded me dearest. Yes Annie you simply must come, I wouldn't have anything else"

"Er.. Em ..." Annie struggled to think on the spot.

"What's this?" Joe came up to stand with his new wife of three weeks.

"I was just inviting Annie to our sewing circle" Abigail smiled.

"Hay thats great" Joe said putting an arm around Annie's waist. "What time is it, I'll bring her over".

"It's 6.30 every Thursday evening" Abigail told him "don't be late" she smiled.

"We sure won't" Joe tipped his hat to the ladies as he led Annie towards the buggy.

"I'm so proud of you" he told her, giving her a fond squeeze.

"Proud, why?" she asked.

"Well it hasn't been easy for you moving to a strange town and yet here you are making friends. I couldn't be prouder" Joe gave her one of his adorable smiles and she smiled too and leaned into him as they set off back to the ranch.

~o~

Joe heard the raised voices even before they entered the house and once again longed for the day his house would be finished and he and Annie could have some privacy. One of the hands stepped forward to take the buggy Into the barn. Joe lifted Annie down.

"Maybe you should have married someone else" he told her

"Not on your life Mr Cartwright" she told him pulling him in for a kiss. Joe kissed her passionately for a moment but the noise from the house was definitely putting him off his game. After a minute he pulled away.

"Come on, We'd best go in" he took her hand.

"How do you feel about New Jersey" he asked making Annie laugh.

~o~

"I can only do so much. If we are out bid for the contract there isn't much I can do about it" Adam yelled "hello Annie".

"Adam" she nodded smiling.

"Hank Bishop, we lost out to Hank Bishop. I will never live this down" Ben shook his head.

"Well you're going to have to because I'm not a miracle worker. I have no way of knowing how much sway Hank Bishop had in this, what connections. Pa you expect too much. We can't win em all".

Ben sighed "No I guess not. I just hate loosing out to him, you know why Adam".

Adam put a hand to his fathers shoulder knowing how petty Hank Bishop was and how he'd brag to everyone who'd listen about how Ben lost out to him. They were grown men and should be above all that nonsense but there was no denying it sucked.

"How bout I make some coffee and bring out the cake I made yesterday" Annie asked, a little uncertain.

"Well that's about the best idea anyone's had all day" Ben smiled, again inwardly proud of Joe for his choice of a wife.

~o~

Elsewhere on the ranch, Sam waited jigging from one foot to the other. Nobody had managed to stay on, nobody. It was going to be so great when Sam finally did what no one else could, put manners on the cursed horse.

"Think you can do it son?" Charlie grinned coming up to lean on the fence.

"That horse has met his match" Sam grinned excitedly.

Just then the horse threw its current rider into the dirt.

"You're up boy" Charlie nodded.

Just as Sam was about to enter the coral one of the Cartwright brothers walked up.

"Not so fast boy" the big man took hold of Sam's shirt collar.

"Aw let him have a shot Hoss, he's good".

"Can't do it Charlie, he's too light" Hoss shook his head.

Sam looked from one to the other in desperation.

"He's too light and if he's thrown he could hit the fence and snap his neck" Hoss reasoned.

"Suppose your right boss, he is good though" Charlie told him as he signalled another ranch hand to try the horse.

"He can be good when he's older and has more meat on his bones" Hoss turned to Sam.

"There's plenty of work up at the ranch house you could be doin" he said.

"You can stock up the wood pile, muck out the barn and feed the chickens. When you finished with that see if ol Hop Sing needs any help scrubbing the pots".

Sam just looked at him.

"It's for your own good boy" Hoss said.

There was nothing more to say, the decision had been made. Sam inwardly fumed but made the long walk back to the ranch house.

~o~

That night Sam's pa heard the whole sorry tale as they ate their evening meal together in the dim lamp light.

"I could have broken that horse Pa, old Hoss Cartwright didn't even give me a chance, didn't even let me try".

"This is excellent stew".

"Pa I'm not going to work as a cook I told you. I've been mending fences and breaking horses since I was old enough to walk and the Ponderosa pays good wages" Sam told him pointedly.

"This is no life for you Samantha. I've brought you up all wrong, if only your mother was alive. If only I hadn't had that accident" Her father shook his head.

"That's a lot of 'ifs' father" Sam smiled.

"Look pa I know I should have come clean and told them I'm a girl but they probably wouldn't have hired me. We need the money. The pay is excellent you have to agree. I only have to work there a year and we'll be able to pay off the bank" She took his hands in hers.

"Pa I have to do this. You understand".

Her father nodded sadly.

"But please Samantha be careful, all those men".

"Don't worry pa, I've my hat well pinned to my head at all times. Nobody will suspect a thing".

"That's not what I meant young lady".

"I know what you meant Pa. I'll be careful" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hop Sing was starting to loose his patience with this bad tempered boy. "You take these towels to the room at the end".

"What room I don't know what you're pointing to" Sam told him crossly. She'd had a really boring day mucking out stables and chopping wood. Now this cook seemed to think she was his assistant or something.

"The room at the end, the room at the end, how many times" Hop sing pointed before going back into his kitchen.

~o~

The room at the end. She swiped up the towels and sauntered over finally finding the room he was pointing at. She walked straight in and all anger and frustration gave way to shock as she was met with the sight of the oldest Cartwright brother in the bath tub. Her eyes found the floor in zero seconds as heat exploded to her face. She quickly dumped the towels down on a wooden surface by the door.

"Hay pass them over here will ye" he asked.

"Yeah ok" she picked them up and sidled over staring determinedly into his eyes and not looking anywhere else.

Yeah she could do this, this is good.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Hop Sing keeping you busy?" he asked drying his chest and arms.

She guessed that that's what he was doing because she was still staring into his eyes as if she was trying to hypnotise him.

"Not too much just bits and pieces" she told him.

He took another towel from her and stood up.

"Ok bye".

At that moment she didn't care if he suspected. She fell over a water bucket on her way out and crashed through the bathhouse door scattering the chickens.

~o~

Annie's day wasn't going much better. The sewing circle was just little below excruciating. She shook her head in frustration. They tittered at her bringing a dress to mend first off. When they said sewing they meant beautiful elaborate embroidery. She should have guessed that of course. Then they got on to the subject of wedded bliss. Abigail told how her wedding night was the best night of her life and her husband knew then that he had struck gold when he had married her. Marsha recounted how her husband bought her a diamond pin the day after to thank her for giving herself to him in that intimate way. They asked Annie about her first night and she could at least be happy with the lies she managed to tell. She sounded convincing even to herself.

She was glad Joe and the other men were working late. She needed some private time as tears began to well up. She threw the dress onto the couch and headed into the spare bedroom to wash her face.

~o~

Sam came in and lugged a bucket of logs to the fire. She was dirty, grimy and tired but the day was nearly over thankfully. She put the bucket down and turned to leave but then she spied the dress. A lovely blue satin dress with a white frill colour. Gingerly she picked it up wondering where the owner bought it. Was it catalog bought or did they stock it in Virginia City?. Would it fit?. She put it up to herself.

"What are you doing!".

Sam jumped as she caught sight of Annie at the bedroom door.

"How did you get in here" Annie shrieked.

Sam quickly crossed the room. "No, no please" she begged "I was only looking at it".

"I'll scream" Annie said "I'll scream".

"No don't do that, please I can explain".

Annie screamed and Sam quickly covered her mouth as she struggled.

"You don't understand" she begged.

Annie's eyes looked so terribly frightened.

"I'm a girl, I picked the dress up because I thought it was so very beautiful and I'm a girl" Sam slowly took her hand from Annie's mouth as realisation dawned.

"But the way you're dressed, I seen you work alongside the men. You're a girl?".

"Please I need this job, it pays well. Please don't split on me".

"You're a girl".

The front door clunked open at that moment making them both jump. Adam walked in, a little surprised to see Sam talking with Annie.

Sam lost the power of speech for a moment as he stared at her.

"There was a spider in my room. I saw this boy fixing up the fire and asked him to remove it" Annie told him.

"Fine" Adam scratched the side of his face "would you gather up the chickens before you go and pen them in?".

"Yes sir" Sam nodded throwing Annie a glance of gratitude before she went.

~o~

Sam was relegated mostly to work at the ranch house and she often saw Annie in passing . Little by little they engaged each other in conversation.

Annie came out to the yard one morning with the latest catalog from the stores in Carson city. "Sam look at this".

"Annie, I'm busy, what, oh that is beautiful though" Sam stared at the ladies under garments decked out in lace and frills.

"Think Joe will like me in that?".

"I don't know though, it's a little bit over the top if you don't mind me sayin" Sam told her.

"No, I don't mind you sayin, which one do you think?".

"Can I hold on to this" Sam asked "I get a break in an hour I can have a good look then".

"Sure" Annie smiled "tell me later which one you think".

Sam rolled up the catalog and struck it in her back pocket.

~o~

Sam worked away brushing out the stalls and filling feed buckets with oats. She stepped out of the way as Ben led his horse into a stall. As she went to fill the water troughs something fell from her back pocket. Ben bent low and picked it up. Sam stood blushing all the way up from her neck as Ben leafed through the undergarment catalog arching an eyebrow at its content.

"The place for that is under your pillow son" he said finally handing it back to her and exiting the barn.

Sam released a long shaky breath as she stared after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. Special thanks to AC1830. You're the best AC.

I hope you all enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Within the next couple of days they had lost another valuable contract. Contractors from Boston were planning to build a major bridge just outside of Hare canyon. Ben had been cultivating this deal for months once again to loose out to Hank Bishop. Ben decided it was time to talk to his boys.

"Are you sure pa" Joe asked.

"It's the only conclusion I can come to" Ben looked to his youngest, his dark eyes very serious.

"But Pa, a spy?" Hoss was incredulous "who'd want to do such a thing".

"All I know is that every lumber contract we've tried to secure lately has gone to Hank Bishop. We've been undercut on every deal. If this keeps up we'll be selling off parts of the Ponderosa by next winter".

"Who do you think it is Pa" Adam asked.

"I've no idea, I'm guessing it has to be one of the newer hands" Ben ran a hand through his hair and sat back in his chair feeling exhausted.

"Adam could you run a check on our newer hands. Check references, ask around. It's a long shot but you might turn up something".

"Sure Pa".

"In the meantime, no deals are to be discussed outside of this room is that understood" Ben told them sternly.

"Yes Pa" they all agreed.

~o~

Adam didn't fancy his job. In the mood Ben was in he didn't object but he thought doing background checks on ranch hands was a futile waste of his time. It would take forever and probably turn up nothing. That is until he did preliminary enquiries on young Sam Pender. It seems there was no Sam Pender living just outside Virginia City. He wasn't registered and had no references. Adam knew Charlie their ranch foreman had hired the boy but he decided to go to his Father with the information rather than anyone else.

"He could be a runaway" Joe reasoned "under an assumed name".

"No" Adam shook his head "Do you ever notice how when you walk into the barn he always walks out. And he never makes eye contact".

"He's not the friendliest" Ben agreed.

"So what do we do now" Joe asked.

"Nothing" Ben told him "Adam keep a close eye on him. We may be able to feed him false information".

"Ok Pa, I'll keep him close, and try not to kill him".

~o~

Sam was oblivious to all that was said about her as she sat in the barn huddled over a catalog with Annie.

"Oh my gosh that is precious" she enthused "does that come in other colours".

"It's comes in green, blue and beige, look wouldn't that go lovely with it" Annie smiled pointing to a long evening cloak.

"No look" Sam thumbed through the catalog stopping at the second last page "imagine that fur with it, how gorgeous would that be on you".

"Oh Samantha, I wish you could come out to the theatre with me some night. We could dress in our finest and go together".

"Shh, don't call me Samantha" Sam warned "Doesn't Joe take you out much?".

"He did initially but they're so busy at the moment. I think there's something going on. Joe tells me not to worry but he seems so stressed right now".

Sam put her hand up in warning. "You'd better go" she told her "Someone's coming".

Annie exited the barn muttering a hurried apology as she ran past Adam. Adam watched her go and his eyes narrowed as he noted Sam in the barn getting up to continue work.

Sam halted her work as she felt Adam staring at her.

"Sir?".

"When you're finished in here Hop Sing needs some eggs" Adam told her, his tone like ice.

"Yes sir" she said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

~o~

The men of the house spent their days working on ranch duties but the long summer evenings were spent building Joes new home. Adam had designed a lovely north facing house with bay windows and a balcony off the master bedroom looking down into the valley.

Annie would have spent many an evening alone if it weren't for Sam. They laughed and chatted for hours about their school days and parties and the various people in Virginia city. Annie told Sam tit bits about the sewing circle and they laughed themselves silly about Abigail Winters propensity to boast and tell tall stories. Hop Sing took little notice of them only to shake his head occasionally at the racket they were making.

~o~

"She reckons she has the best marriage of anyone" Annie laughed.

"What does she know" Sam shrugged "You're here in wedded bliss with a man who loves you and...".

Sam stopped as she noticed Annie begin to swipe tears from her eyes.

"hay" she said putting a hand to her friends shoulder "what have I said?".

"It's ok. it's nothing, really it isn't" Annie sobbed.

"It's not nothing, tell me".

"No it's just Sam, on our wedding night...".

"Oh sweetie I know. I'm actually dreading mine and I haven't...,..".

"We didn't do it" Annie blurted.

"Well that's ok".

"No Sam, you don't understand. It's been weeks and we still haven't done it.".

Sam listened as her friend tried to explain.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Sam I just clam up. I love Joe with all my heart".

"And he loves you".

"I know he does he's been so good about it. What's wrong with me Sam what kind of a wife am I anyways. He could have had any girl. Those ladies at the sewing circle told me. He could have had anyone" Annie looked down at her hands heaving a shaky sigh.

"He didn't want just anyone, he wanted you" Sam told her sincerely.

"Can't think why" Annie shrugged.

"Do you know what I think Annie?".

"What?".

"I think you're just nervous" Sam nodded "it's nerves. You're a new wife living in a new place. That would put anyone on edge".

"I don't know Sam maybe. Do you think I should see a doctor or something?".

"You don't need to see a doctor. I know you Annie trust me. One day you'll gaze into those beautiful green eyes and Joe won't know what hit him".

"Can't see that happening any time soon" Annie said.

"Well I can" Sam said as she gave the younger girl a hug "don't worry about it, you have years and years ahead of you".

"That's what Joe said".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Marshall Haggard scratched his bristly chin waiting for Hank Boshop's response. Bishop was in the middle of a card game, his hand was good and he was in no hurry.

"I'll have more information soon, very soon" Haggard nodded eagerly.

"Nah I think they're on to you, can't see you bein' much use from here on in". Bishop said putting down another card.

"No, no they don't suspect a thing. They think it's a new kid. I've been workin there years. They'll never suspect me".

Haggards mouth went dry as he watched the card game unfold wishing he had just a few more bucks to join in. Just a few more ought to do it. A few more bucks and his lucky streak would kick in and he'd be on top again.

"Come back tomorrow" Bishop told him without looking up from the game.

"Chief?".

"Come back tomorrow I said, now get out of here" Hank Bishop growled as the others at the table sniggered.

~o~

Annie continued hanging clothes on the line in the back yard. She stopped to wipe her face.

"Sure is a scorcher today" Sam smiled as she cut back the bushes skirting the first field.

"That's hard work on a day like this" Annie told her "can I help?".

"No it's ok. It has to be done. Gorse like this can go up in seconds in this heat, set the whole ranch to flames".

Sam stopped her thrashing for a minute and leaned on her sickle wiping perspiration from her eyes.

"Besides I thought lover boy was taking you to town" she grinned "hadn't you better start getting ready?".

"He's late, probably got held up. I don't really want to go now anyway. It's too hot" Annie said.

"Ah go on" Sam told her, "do you good".

Annie smiled at her friend.

"And I do believe he is here" Sam smiled as she watched the distant figure riding up the fields towards them.

Annie headed into the house to remove her apron and fix her hair.

~o~

Joe came rushing in minutes later looking all flustered.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm late Annie but if you'll just give me a minute I'll get cleaned up and we'll go" he told her, his chest heaving from exertion.

Annie just stood there looking at him. Tiny rivers of sweat were running down the side of his face. His bare chest peeking through the top of his shirt glistened with beads of perspiration. She'd never seen him looking so scruffy.

"Aw please Annie, I'm sorry. Just say something" he said looking a little like a kicked puppy.

Annie didn't say something. She pushed unsuspecting Joe through the door of the downstairs bedroom and closed it after them. Joe emerged an hour later and a chisel wouldn't take the smile from his face.

~o~

When she later told Sam the pair screamed in unison and hugged each other laughing happily.

"In the afternoon too, you brazen hussy, I'm so proud" Sam smiled.

"I know I can't believe I did that" Annie said grinning from ear to ear.

"Did it hurt much" Sam asked lowering her voice slightly.

"You know it didn't Sam. I was like a woman possessed. I don't know what came over me".

"The poor fella, he'll come to bed terrified tonight".

The both screamed laughing at that thought but stifled it quickly when they suddenly noticed Adam.

"I need you to help me with the branding" he told Sam, not very friendly like. "If you get a horse and meet me round front" he told her.

Adam was honouring his fathers wish and keeping a good eye on Sam Pender but he didn't like it. Something about the boy disturbed him. Adam couldn't put his finger on it but he found it unsettling. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was spying on their deals or even that he was too familiar with Joes new wife. Adam wasn't going to broach that subject with him just yet. Truth be known Adam was in conflict about this kid. He was a low down spy who flirted with other people's wives and yet there was an innocence about him. As if he felt in his own mind he wasn't doing anything wrong. Then Adam wondered again why he was so preoccupied thinking about this kid and pulled his thoughts to the work and the day ahead.

~o~

An hour into branding and the kid had disappeared. He was gone ages.

Adams jaw worked in annoyance as he wondered what he was up to.

Finally Sam returned looking a little suspicious.

"Where were you, we need more wood" Adam asked.

"I had to powder...I had to take a piss" she told him.

"That was actually true, she was bursting, and yes she went miles.

"What did you do, run all the way to Carson city" Adam smiled "come on get some wood will ye".

She returned with the wood soon enough as Adam pulled another struggling calf over.

"Do you think you can hold him" he asked Sam.

"Yeah" Sam shuffled over to take Adams place.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Yep".

Adam turned to get the branding iron.

In less than a second the calf had managed to get a foot free and kicked Sam full in the face.

Adam dropped the branding iron in shock.

She fell backwards clasping her mouth. She rolled in a ball her hands clasped to her mouth the pain bringing tears to her eyes.

"Alright let me see" Adam told her gently taking her hands down from her face. Two other hands branded the calf as Adam took Sam off to one side. He took a strip of cloth soaked it with water from his canteen and held the cloth to her bleeding mouth. Such was the pain and shock that tears streamed down her face as he tried to staunch the blood flow.

"Come on now" Adam patted her back gently "big men don't cry".

Finally the initial shock and pain subsided and she sat quietly on a tree stump wincing slightly as Adam applied an ointment to her swollen lip.

"You are going to have one hell of a bruise" he told her as he held her chin with one hand and dabbed at the cut with the other.

His face close to hers, she noticed for the first time he had very long eyelashes and very dark eyes.

He suddenly stopped his ministrations and looked at her for a long moment.

"Right come on" he stood abruptly and pulled her to her feet.

"You better go on home, I'll ride with you" he told her, feeling that weird unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

~o~

That evening she sat on Annie's bed as Annie showed her the Cameo broach Joe had bought her.

"Isn't it precious, oh Sam I love him so much".

As much as she wanted to, Sam could not share in her friends enthusiasm.

Annie suddenly frowned "Oh Sam, how thoughtless of me. Here I am going on about my shopping trip with Joe and you had to work with his grouchy older brother and get kicked by a calf in the process".

"He's not grouchy" Sam snapped a little more forcefully than she had meant to.

"I'm sorry Annie it's just, what am I doing, what am I doing. I'm 23 years old. I should be thinking of dress patterns and youngins and here I am getting kicked by a calf and tended to by a man who thinks I'm a boy. I mean what's the plan seriously".

"Oh don't leave" Annie said feeling suddenly worried "Sam you're my best friend, please don't leave".

"I don't know Annie, I may...".

They both heard the front door slam and little Joe whistling as he put up his hat and gun. It was no problem for Sam to exit via the window, they'd had to do this once before.

But what was different this time was that Marshal Haggard stopped in his tracks and watched the exit from the window. He smiled to himself.

"least someone's gettin some action"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joe left Cochise in at the livery stable. He had some banking business to do in town and then he was intent on stopping into the mercantile and buying some candy for Annie. He felt bad, what with the new house and the lost contracts he hadn't been spending as much time with her as he should. And she was so patient and sweet about it. He nearly laughed out loud when he thought about the time she pulled him into the spare bedroom. Man that was something!. He grinned wickedly to himself and decided it was too hot a day for thoughts like that. But yes married life was definitely to his liking. Annie was full of surprises.

~o~

He sauntered along to the bank, a contented smile playing on his lips, when a scene across the street stopped him in his tracks. He quickly put himself behind a parked wagon as he watched Marshal Haggard talking with Hank Bishop. Haggard seemed to be talking very earnestly with him about something and Joes eyes widened as he saw Bishop take a wad of cash from a side pocket and hand it over to Haggard. Joe couldn't believe it. He actually felt sick.

~o~

Joe didn't confront the man immediately. He waited until they were both back on the Ponderosa. He hoped so much that he was mistaken but as he approached Haggard in the tool shed he knew deep down he wasn't.

~o~

Haggard looked up from his work but continued mending the saddle strap as Joe entered.

"Hi ya Joe, hot enough for ye?" He asked.

"It was you all along wasn't it" Joe said. It was a statement not a question.

"You were selling information to Hank Bishop".

Haggard knew the game was up.

"How could you, you're my pa's oldest friend" Joe said with hurt in his eyes.

Haggard put down his work and faced the boy.

"I had to Joe. I was desperate. These are desperate people. To loose at cards to them is to loose your soul".

"My Pa trusted you" Joe yelled "you betrayed his trust".

Joe turned to leave.

"Where ye going Joe".

"Where do ya think" Joe said through tight lips.

"Can't let you do that son, Joe please listen to me".

Haggard went to stop Joe at the door. He could see his whole life going up in smoke. Hid long career on the Ponderosa. He struggled desperately with the boy trying to prize his fingers from the latch, he had to explain. But explain what, it was over. It was all over, the boy would tell, the boy would ruin everything.

Joe hissed at the sudden surge of pain. He began to slip from the older mans grasp, Haggards hands already streaked with his blood. He pulled the rusty knife from the boy and threw it to the ground.

Haggard stood looking down at the prone body. He listened to the many voices of the cow hands milling about outside. He would never get away. He had to think fast.

~o~

The colour drained from Bens face as Haggard carried Joe into the main room.

"Oh God" Ben uttered as he helped his friend carry Joe to the couch. The boy was passed out, his face pale and clammy. Ben ripped his shirt upwards from his pants and gazed in horror at the angry gash at his side.

Ben pulled a napkin from the coffee table beside him and pressed it to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

He didn't realise Hoss was standing nearby until he said he'd go for Doctor Martin. Hoss hurried out to the Barn.

Adam sauntered in minutes later and froze as he saw his father and Haggard hovering over someone on the couch.

"What happened" he asked.

"Someone attacked Joe" Ben told him.

"I'll ride for the doc" Adam turned to leave.

"Hoss is gone for him. Adam, get Hop Sing in here" Ben said keeping a hand pressed to Joes side.

Adam returned a minute later with the cook who bent low to see what he could administer to Joes wound. Joe squirmed as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and face. Fever had took hold already.

"I give something, please remove shirt" he nodded heading back to his kitchen.

"Who could have done this?" Adam wondered as he winced at the sight of the gash in his little brothers side.

Just at that moment Haggard remembered the scene at the window, that boy with Joes wife. Inspiration dawned.

"Somebody with a grudge, somebody who wanted him out of the way perhaps" Haggard muttered as he helped Ben remove his shirt.

Somebody who wanted him out of the way.

Heat rose from Adams neck to his face as anger took hold. He knew exactly who it was who hurt his little brother.

"Pa I'll be back in a minute" he muttered as he left the house intent on finding Sam Pender.

Haggard glanced at the door as Adam left. His gamble had paid off. Adam had suspected the boy of fooling around with Joes girl. Adam would kill the kid and this would buy Haggard some time to get away. He still had the money Bishop had given him. He'd make his exit as soon as he had a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I'd like to start this chapter with an apology. I chose the name Sam because it's easily changeable from Sam to Samantha. It keeps things simple. I completely forgot that writer Peejy wrote a very successful series coupling Adam with a girl called Sam. Sorry Peejy, hope I'm not stepping on your toes too much.**

 **I also want to thank everyone, members and guests for taking the trouble to read and review my story. You've all been very kind and I do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.**

Chapter 6

Sam was in the field just behind the house feeding the calfs when she heard her name being called. She frowned remembering she had forgotten to fill the barn stalls with fresh hay. Adam didn't sound too pleased but then, when did he ever.

~o~

When he caught sight of her he stormed over. Sam's eyes grew wide with alarm. He looked like he wanted to kill her. What was wrong.

Without a word he took hold of the lapels of her jacket and pulled her over the wooden fence.

"Adam, what...".

"Why, why did you do it" he yelled shaking her roughly.

"I needed the money" she shrieked, thinking that this was about her working on the Ponderosa under false pretences.

"You needed the money" Adam repeated angrily. "If you weren't so young I'd thrash you myself, as it is I'm handing you over to Sherif Coffee".

Adam marched her up towards the house. Such was her fright Sam could say nothing. She whimpered as he dragged her over to where Sport was saddled.

"Put your hands together" he told her.

"What?".

He pulled her hands roughly together and found a length of rope in the saddlebag.

"You needn't look so shocked. You were happy enough to get the jump on my brother. What do you expect" he told her as he tied her hands.

"Adam what are you talking about" she cried.

Ben came out when he heard the commotion.

"What's all this" he asked.

"Pa I didn't want to say anything before but he's been flirting with Annie since he got here. You know how Joe gets pa, they must have had an argument and that's when he pulled a knife and stabbed Joe".

"Are you sure you got the right man son" Ben asked.

"I'm sure Pa, they weren't too good at hiding it. Hop Sing tells me this pup was here with Annie most evenings".

Sam dared not say anything. She looked from one man to the other feeling slightly sick.

"I was about to bring him in, hand him over to the sherif" Adam told him.

"That can wait son. I need you here. Joes got a raging fever" Ben looked very worried and needed Adam for support.

They headed into the house.

~o~

Adam pulled Sam with him but left her to stand in the centre of the room as he went to Joes side. Annie was there crying, obviously upset but Adam paid her no heed. He brushed matted curls from Joes forehead feeling the terrible heat there.

"Ben, l should probably go" Haggard suggested.

No one was listening to him as Annie suddenly caught sight of Sam's tied hands.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's well you might ask" Adam muttered.

"Who tied Sam up" she asked looking straight at Adam.

Adam lost patience.

"Should you not be more concerned with your husbands health rather than caring for the person who has put him in this state" he snapped looking directly at her.

"Sam didn't hurt Joe" she told him "She was with me all afternoon collecting berries for the pie I was making for supper".

"Yeah well, you would say that wouldn't..." Adam stopped a minute.

"Did you say SHE was with you all afternoon?".

Adam glanced over at the poor creature standing stiffly with her hands tied in front of her. He crossed the room and took the hat from her head. A long, thick blond braid spilled over and down her back.

Adam smiled as realisation dawned and he breathed a tiny sigh of relief to himself.

"It's a girl" he exclaimed.

"Wonderful, we'll break out the cigars, Adam go into the kitchen and see what's taking Hop Sing so long with that herb poultice" Ben growled impatiently.

Ben was right of course. Explanations could wait till later, Joe was the priority now.

~o~

"Pa" Joe whispered, hearing his fathers raised voice.

Ben bent low to listen as Joe tried to get the words out.

He couldn't. He just hadn't the strength.

But it was enough for Marshal Haggard. He had to leave, and now.

"Alright, nobody move" he said pulling a gun.

Adam immediately pulled Sam off to one side.

"Marshal, what's this" Ben was incredulous. He thought for a minute his old friend was joking.

Suddenly realisation dawned.

"No, please don't tell me it was you" he frowned.

"Please don't tell me you stabbed my son".

Sam was distracted for a moment as she felt her hands being untied by Adam as he stood behind her.

"I never wanted this to happen Ben, you know that. We go back a long way me and you".

"That ends today Haggard, that ends now!" Ben told him.

"I need to get away Ben, make a fresh start. I'll take whatever you have in your safe and leave you in peace".

Ben moved towards the safe.

"No Pa" Adam said "give him nothing".

Ben opened the safe and handed the money over to him.

"Take it, take all of it. It's cheap at the price to see the back of you" Ben told him, raw hurt cutting an edge to his voice.

"Go now and don't ever darken my door again".

~o~

Having pocketed the money Haggard shuffled awkwardly towards the door. He took one last look around. Ben, his friend stood by the open safe. Bens oldest son stood with his arms protectively around a young girl, Bens youngest son gravely ill, his wife weeping by his side. Another household he would never be welcome in again. Haggard tipped his hat to them and was gone.

~o~

Hoss rode in, minutes later with Doctor Martin. Joe was moved to his old bedroom upstairs. Doctor Martin wasn't happy with him. The bed was stripped down and the windows thrown wide open but still Joes temperature continued to climb despite the medicines and poultice applied to the wound. He twitched muttering incoherently, sweat glistening on his boyish face. Annie and Sam said nothing as they passed each other on the landing bringing fresh bandages and water and more ice. Adam sat at Joes back holding his arms firmly to his chest as Dr Martin stitched the wound. Joe jumped occasionally with the pain he felt even in his delirious state.

Afterwards Dr Martin spoke gravely to Ben.

"The infection has taken a very aggressive hold on him Ben. I've done all I can it's up to Joe now".

"He's come through worse" Ben said, his eyes desperate for some reassurance.

Doctor Martin put a hand to his shoulder.

"We'll see Ben" he said "I'll stay in the bunk house tonight. Call me if there is any change. I'm just going to get a couple hours sleep".

"Of course" Ben nodded.

~o~

Sam grabbed five minutes to sip coffee out on the porch. The door behind creaked open and she thought Annie had come to join her but it was Adam.

He stepped on to the porch a few feet away from her and stared out into the blackness, his dark eyes deeply troubled.

"Some night" he frowned.

She nodded.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I never willingly hurt any woman in my life Sam" he told her.

"You thought I was a boy, you thought I had hurt your brother" Sam reasoned.

"Yeah but I have to stop being so rough with people, I'm too rough" he said looking down at his hands.

"Do you know I once shot Joe" he said.

She looked over at him then.

"It was an accident" he continued. "I was trying to shoot a wolf but I shot too soon and hit Joe".

"It was an accident" she told him.

"But I should have, I should ..." Adam couldn't continue.

He turned to leave then hiding his face from her but she went to him and pulled him into a hug.

'He's going to be ok" she told him, her voice soft and reassuring. She reached up and stroked his dark hair as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

~o~

Hoss sat staring forlornly at Joes pale complexion. Joe had stopped trashing and muttering a while back but he still looked very ill.

Annie, her face grubby and tear stained was asleep on his lap covered in a wool blanket. She was like a lost soul without Joe, it broke Hoss's heart. Adam came in leaving a jug of ice water and cloths down on the dresser.

"You two head down" he told Hoss "Sam's making coffee and sandwiches for you"

Hoss wasn't hungry but after a moment he nodded and gently patted Annie's face."Come on darlin, time to wake now"

Adam helped her to her feet and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Are you hungry Hun" he asked trying to be cheerful "what sandwich would you like?"

"Cheese and pickle" came the unmistakable voice from the bed.

Adam locked eyes with his little brother.

"Hoss, get Doc Martin and Pa up here" He said with a very relieved smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joes recovery was slow but steady. The first week was plagued with set backs and worrying times as Joe struggled to fight the infection invading his body but soon enough and thankfully, he became a total pain n in the butt and it was all Adam and Hoss could do to keep him in bed.

Sam came every day to support Annie in her first big upheaval in married life. Adam and Hoss kept close to the ranch house in case they were needed but for Adam there was additional motive. A certain scruff he used to brand calfs with wearing pretty dresses. His eyes automatically followed her as she went about helping with household chores and fetching meals up to Joe.

~o~

A week into Joes recovery, the girls hovered nervously on the landing.

"Maybe he's forgotten" Sam surmised "he's getting on in years".

"He never forgets" Annie put in miserably.

"Well what can they do?" Sam shrugged "there's nothing they can do".

"Are we quite sure about that" Annie put in anxiously.

They trudged down the hall to their fate and sure enough and on schedule Ben, Adam and Hoss were sitting at Bens desk with two empty chairs reserved for the girls.

"Nothing intimidating here" Sam groaned to herself.

"Take a seat ladies" Ben told them as they descended the stairs.

'Well actually I'd better go, you know I'm not really part of this household and ..."

"Sit down young lady" Ben told Sam sternly.

As she went to sit Sam's eyes met with Adams and he smiled giving her a tiny wink.

"Now first off, Annie" Ben turned to the younger woman "I'm very disappointed".

At the mention of her name tears started to flow.

"I'm sorry" she caved immediately. 'But I was so afraid you'd send her away" she took a hanky from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes as she spoke.

Ben also caved immediately.

"I know it's been hard for you coming to live on a strange farm with only a bunch of grouchy men for company but Annie you need to learn that you can come to us. We're family now" he told her gently.

"I will sir, I promise, and I'll except whatever punishment you lay down because I want to be a good wife to Joe".

"No, we don't punish" Ben told her "this is about talking things out, clearing the air. Besides I think you're the type of person who can govern yourself Annie. I'm very proud of you"

Annie beamed at this sudden praise.

~o~

Ben turned and his face darkened.

"Now as for you," he turned a stern eye on Sam. "Working here under false pretences, picking up a day's pay for a mans work"

"I worked as hard as any man" she told him.

"Harder" Adam said.

"Yes well I'm sure you did but it's hardly the point. What you did was very dangerous. We can't vet every man who comes here to work for us. What if you were out in the fields and they had discovered that you were a girl. There would have been no one to protect you".

"Luckily Hoss took the wise step or having her work up around the ranch house" Adam told him.

"That was lucky" Ben nodded.

~o~

After a moment Ben went on.

"it's not good enough Samantha. You were performing duties that were completely inappropriate for a woman. I mean, am I to believe my cook when he tells me you delivered towels to someone in the bathhouse?".

"No!" Sam and Adam both said together.

"Ben threw a quick glance at his oldest son before continuing.

"That is unseemly behaviour for a woman and I..."

At this point Sam felt the need to interrupt,

"Yes it was unseemly and improper and wrong of me but know that I didn't do any it out of badness sir. And I didn't do it to prove a point either. I have an ageing father with a serious back problem, I have no brothers. I worked our farm myself until that disastrous summer two years back took our crop. Do you think I want to go around in britches with calloused hands mucking out barns. I had to, I had to make money to pay off our debts. I'm sure building up the Ponderosa was difficult sir but at least you could do it. A woman could find herself destitute for want of a good wage in this part of the world".

Her speech brought silence to the room for a moment as everyone thought over what she said.

"Well don't worry so much" Ben told her gently " I plan to keep you on here in some capacity, I don't approve of women doing ranch work but there's plenty of other work around here and it seems Annie can't do without you".

Annie beamed and squeezed Sam's hand under the table.

But Samantha was incensed. She stood and glared at the men in front of her. "I'm not a charity case. I don't need charity. I've handled things up to now and will continue taking care of business. Thank you for the opportunity of working here sir but I must now take my leave, sorry Annie".

Her hand brushed her friends shoulder as she headed for the door.

She stepped out on to the yard and headed to the barn wiping her face as she went. Tears continued to fill her eyes as she slung her saddle over her horse. She couldn't let them just give her money.

~o~

"It's very rude to walk out when people are talking" Adam said as he leaned up against the barn door.

"I don't take charity" she mumbled pulling her saddle strap into place.

"That's what it is, is it when people try to scale that wall you build around yourself Sam".

She looked at him.

"There's no prizes for doing it all yourself Sam, just an empty hearth and a cold heart" he told her.

He reached over and brushed a tear from her face with his thumb.

"I know what you're saying but I don't know how to..."

He suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her lips, gentle at first and as she relented his kiss became deep and passionate.

He pulled away eventually and smiled down at her. His dimples rendering him extremely handsome.

"Now was that so hard" he asked.

"But Adam, it's not proper" she said.

Adam laughed suddenly.

"This from the girl who visits people in the bathhouse".

"Adam" she swatted him.

"You'll never live that down" he grinned.

"Not for years and years".

She looked up at him then as his face had suddenly turned serious.

"Samantha Rose Penderville, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".

Her smile became ecstatic as he pulled her to him kissing her tenderly.

The End.


End file.
